runescapelorefandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmology
Cosmology in the study of the universe, which is divided into several planes, sometimes known as realms, within which exist worlds and other celestial bodies. These planes are separated from each other by the Abyss. Because of the universe's planar structure, it has sometimes been described as a multiverse, however, the various planes of existence actually belong to only one universe. Other parallel universes were not visited until Dimension of Disaster . Because of the Abyss' nature as the "glue between worlds", it is possible to use it to travel to other worlds. It is also possible to travel to the same world using the Abyss as a shortcut. At the edge of the Abyss is a membrane, also known as the periphery, separating the Abyss from the Void, which is infinite emptiness. Inside the periphery are all the corporeal worlds. All the corporeal worlds were created by the Elder Gods. Their current creation is also known as the current revision, because they 'revise' or restructure the universe every time they wake up from their slumber. Somewhere inside the Abyss is a huge lump of clay. This is leftover "junk" from the current creation. It is now known as the Primordial realm. Besides that, there are also some incorporeal worlds. These worlds work differently than the corporeal worlds and can't be given a set location as easily. These are the currently known incorporeal worlds: * The Underworld * The Shadow Realm * The Spirit Realm * The Afterlife * The Dream World * The Fremennik spiritual realm Types of worlds All of the worlds inside the multiverse can be separated into 4 different types. * The lower planes are the oldest worlds in the multiverse. Except for Freneskae, which is a remnant of the previous revision, all the worlds on this plane are unbalanced and often lean towards a specific element. It is on these worlds leftovers from the previous cycle are most obviously visible. An example of this would be Ancient Magicks, which were first discovered on these worlds. The currently known, lower-plane worlds are: * The elemental planes were created by the elder gods when they split up. The worlds on this plane have an obvious alignment with a certain element. Which element depends on which god or gods created the world. The currently known, elemental-plane worlds are: * The catalytic planes show a high level of sophistication. They were created when the elder gods had already learned much about the universe and were trying out new techniques for creating worlds. They combined familiar elements with other elements of the universe. The catalytic worlds themselves are divided into 3 different types. These are the currently known Catalytic worlds: * The balanced planes were created last. They are capable of generating a steady flow of Anima Mundi. The worlds are created with the combined strength and knowledge of all the elder gods. It is here that the Elder gods created their perfect world and went to sleep. The currently known balanced-plane worlds are: All worlds Alternate realities Besides the main worlds, RuneScape has alternate realities. These are worlds like RuneScape, but slightly different. The currently known alternate realities are: * Dimension of Disaster * ScapeRune Category:Physics